Más que Sólo familia
by Flora Athena
Summary: Para Zack Fair, un joven y apuesto soltero que vive gustoso sabiéndose libre, la convivencia en familia estaba a años luz de distancia. Por su parte, Cloud Strife, un chico que no ha tenido mas remedio que aceptar lo que la vida le mande, ha tenido que hacerse cargo, desde muy joven, de toda su familia él solo. Sin embargo, la vida cambiara para ambos... Universo Alterno.


**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de "Final Fantasy 7" no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera.

Hola a todos y a todas en el fandom de ff7, me presento oficialmente por primera vez por estos lares. Soy Flora Athena y esta vez me he decidido a publicar una historia por aquí. Hace años que me viene rondando la cabeza, pero por uno u otro motivo me he alejado mucho del FF7 y he seguido más el camino de Zelda, Naruto o Resident Evil, y no he podido publicarlo hasta ahora. Todo, gracias a que me estoy pasando el juego de nuevo y he renovado mi pasión por esto personajes, XD. Espero que sea de su agrado. Les dejo de que va.

**Summary:** Para Zack Fair, un joven y apuesto soltero que vive gustoso sabiéndose libre, la convivencia en familia estaba a años luz de distancia. Por su parte, Cloud Strife, un chico que no ha tenido mas remedio que aceptar lo que la vida le mande, ha tenido que hacerse cargo, desde muy joven, de toda su familia él solo. Sin embargo, la vida cambiara para ambos hombres cuando sus caminos se crucen y descubrirán que tienen mas en común de lo que ellos creían. ZackxCloud. NO YAOI. Universo Alterno.

**Parejas Principales:** ZackxCloud (NO YAOI) CloudxYuffie (No amorosa) CloudxDenzel (No amorosa) ClouxCid (No amorosa) CloudxElena (No amorosa). Espero que no se enreden mucho con esto, sólo es para dejar en Claro que el protagonista de esta historia será Cloud y por tanto, será el más importante en la vida de estos personajes de una u otra manera, XD.

**Parejas Principales (Amorosas):** ZackxAerith, CloudxAerith, CloudxTifa. SephirothxCloud.

**Otras parejas: **ZackxTifa (No amorosa) ElenaXTseng, CloudxShelke, VincentxShelke, VincentxYuffie y un poco de DenzelxMoglegirl.

**Notas sobre el fic.**

Diálogos: —así serán los diálogos —

Pensamientos: "así serán los pensamientos"

Flash back: _Así__ serán__ los flashback. _

Sin más que decir les dejo con el capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado y podamos vernos al final.

**Más que sólo Familia.**

_By Flora._

**Capitulo 1**. Yuffie, mi rayito de esperanza.

"_Tienes que prometerme que vas a cuidar de tu hermana siempre" escuchó en su cabeza la voz dulce y suave de una mujer, por millonésima vez en el día, y sintió un gran estrujamiento en el pecho ante la idea de que podía fallarle aquella petición. Su vista se hallaba con recelo ante el camino que tenia enfrente, sumergido en su pensamientos, sin prestarle atención a nada más hasta que… _

— _Cloud, tengo mucha hambre — soltó la pequeñita apunto de llorar, al tiempo que daba fuertes pisotones al suelo una y otra vez, mientras era arrastrada de su bracito por su hermano, todo para que caminara y no volviera a dejarse caer sobre el suelo. Ya lo había hecho varias veces desde que habían empezado el viaje y eso sin duda, los retrasaba. _

_El niño al oírla, se detuvo de golpe. Su mirada tan azul, como el mismo cielo que estaba sobre ellos, dejo de prestarle atención al camino delante y se giró hacia la niñita que llevaba de la mano. La soltó entonces, y ella ni tarda ni perezosa, lo aprovechó para dejarse caer de sentón al suelo otra vez. Estaba cansada, le dolían las piernitas y tenia mucho calor. Estaba el sol en todo su esplendor, considerando la hora que era. Él se sintió culpable, y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar al verle la carita. Sudaba mucho y estaba toda rojita, no había mucha diferencia de su propio rostro, o el de su otra hermana, que apenas si podía mover sus pies, unos cuantos metros más atrás de ellos dos. Pero era tan pequeñita y eso solo significaba una cosa para él: Su capacidad de resistencia era mucho menor y por eso estaba obligado a ser más paciente con ella._

— _Yo también, Yuffie — le contestó con la voz entrecortada, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura, sintiéndose muy mal por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Luego levantó la vista hacia la chica que venia más rezagada — y Elena también. Pero… ya no… nos… queda más comida. Tienes que aguantarte hasta que lleguemos… a cuidad cohete—intentó sonreírle, pero la verdad es que sólo consiguió una mueca rara, que la niña no supo ni quiso interpretar. _

— _¡Ya no quiero caminar! ¡Falta mucho!—gritó demasiado fuerte, aunque realmente no sabia a donde es que iban— ¡Me duelen mis pies! ¡Bwuaaaa! ¡Y tengo mucha sed! ¡Bwuaaaa! —empezó a llorar de manera escandalosa llevándose ambas manos a los ojos, al tiempo que sus piernas empezaron a golpear el suelo otra vez en repetidas ocasiones. Estaba decido, había comenzado a hacer berrinche, y era muy difícil sacarla de sus rabietas cuando eso pasaba. Si la conocía._

_Estaba cansado también, los pies le punzaba a mas no poder dentro de los apretados zapatos que tenia que usar, a causa de no poder comprarse unos nuevos de su talla. A estas alturas ya estaba más que tentado a quitárselo desde hace unas horas e irse descalzo, sin contar que sudaba a chorros a causa del sol, pero no podían detenerse. Al menos, no ahí. Se asarian como pollos bajo aquel sol en un santiamén. Aunque seguir caminando era lo mismo, pero al menos avanzaban. Y lo peor era que no había un condenado árbol a la vista para resguardarse un rato en su sombra. Ni modo, no le quedaba de otra, ni a él ni a sus hermanas, seguirían._

_Esos eran los pensamientos del chico, mientras veía como su hermana por fin les daba alcance y hacia lo mismo que la pequeña Yuffie y se tiraba al suelo también. Ambos niños se miraron por unos segundos, con el llanto de la menor en el fondo, comenzando una batalla silenciosa. Ella, rogándole con la mirada que les permitiera descansar por lo menos unos minutitos, mientras él le insistía que se pusiera de pie. Pobre, también estaba exhausta, pensó. Se veía a todas luces. Jadeaba como loca y estaba más que roja también. Pero ni modo, no había de otra. _

— _¡Bwuaaaa! ¡Bwuaaa… — seguía la mas joven de los tres, pero se calló de golpe al sentir que su hermano la cargaba en brazos._

— _Ya no tienes que caminar por un ratito, ¿eh? —le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa, que en vez de transmitir alegría, como debía hacerlo una sonrisa, lo que hacia era notar su evidente cansancio. — ¿Si, Yuffie? Te llevaré un rato en brazos y luego tú seguirás solita otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando lleguemos lo primero que haremos será comer. — le aseguró. A la niña pareció bastarle pues le sonrió de inmediato._

—_Si es que papá no esta muy borracho, y nos echa a patadas cuando nos vea — declaró la otra chiquilla en tono amargado, levantándose de muy mala gana del suelo también y arrastrando unos pasos la bolsa que su hermano le había obligado a llevar a cuestas con algo de su ropa, para luego echársela al hombro. Estaba claro, lo que menos quería era seguir con la cruzada, pero ya se conocía a su hermano y también se sabía a la perfección que le debía algo de obediencia, al menos por ahora, por lo que se levantó en cuanto le vio cargar a la niña._

— _¿Este papá es muy malo? —preguntó la pequeña Yuffie inocente, pues ella no lo conocía y ya le había picado la curiosidad de tanto que lo mencionaban, viendo directo a los ojos a su hermano, ahora con una sonrisa estampada en su infantil carita, muy feliz de al menos ya no tener que caminar._

—_No… — le respondió su hermano Cloud ladeando un poco la cabeza para luego pegar su frente a la de la chiquilla y sonreírle de manera dulce, queriendo transmitirle seguridad. — Y aunque eso pase — se giró hacia la mayor de sus hermanas después con una expresión muy seria, para indicarle que lo que iba a decirle debía tomarlo como ley— no nos queda mas que aguantarnos y esperar a que nos acepte. No tenemos ninguna otra parte a donde mas ir._

— _Como sea — fue la respuesta que obtuvo de esta, empezando a adelantársele. No sin antes dedicarle una fugaz pero rencorosa mirada a la niña chiquita en brazos de su hermano — Al menos, debiste dejarla en Nibelheim — salió de su boca unos segundo después, con algo de reproche, y el chico supo al instante a que se refería — Ella no es nuestro problema._

—_Ahora lo es — le cortó tajante, algo ofendido de que siquiera pudiera pensar aquello. A veces le daba la impresión de que su hermana podía ser un poco cruel y eso le asustaba._

_Ambos niños siguieron avanzando, algo lentos, pues el cansancio no les permitía moverse mas rápido como hubieran deseado. Menos al pequeño Cloud, que ahora llevaba un peso extra acuestas, sin contar que también cargaba una pesada mochila en la espalda, donde llevaba todo lo que había podido meter, en ella. Así que era esta vez él que iba un poco más atrás. Por lo menos, se dijo asimismo en un intento de ser optimista siempre, esto le serviría para poder tener a la vista a su hermana Elena y cuidarla mejor, que por la pequeña Yuffie no tenía que preocuparse al llevarla cargando. _

_Hacia ya un par de horas que había anochecido y un montón mas que habían salido de su casa con rumbo a cuidad Cohete con un único fin en mente, y por fin podían ver la entrada a lo lejos. Se habían tenido que detener un poco después de todo, cuando la mayor de sus hermana calló exhausta al suelo sin la mas mínima posibilidad de dar un sólo paso mas. Eso los había retrasado por lo menos una hora, pero les había servido para que la menor se quedara completamente dormida y ya no diera mas lata, que aun seguía rogando por un poco de pan o algo de agua que pudiera llevarse a la boca._

_Ya no podían ni con sus almas, pero el ver ya cerca su objetivo les brindó de la fuerza necesaria para poder continuar lo que les restaba. Ambos se miraron por un momento, felices de saber que pronto dejaría atrás su andar. _

"_¿Cómo se supone que deba decírselo?" le surcó por la mente de inmediato, en cuanto sus pies entraron en aquel pequeño pueblecito, que lo de cuidad lo llevaba sólo en el nombre, después de haberse repuesto de la alegría de haber llegado. Y entonces sintió miedo. Sintió miedo. Sí, un poco. No por él, si no por ambas niñas que lo acompañaban. Sintió miedo de no poder cuidarlas antes las palabas que estaba seguro que oiría, en cuanto le viera, y en las que recaía en cuenta estando ya ahí, no había querido pensar en ellas hasta estar justo donde estaba ahora. Sintió miedo de no poder hacerse cargo de todo como había prometido a quien hasta hace una par de semanas había sido la persona más importante en su vida. Sintió miedo y sintió un gran rencor hacia la vida por hacerle pasar aquella prueba tan dura, y quiso llorar con todas sus fuerzas al contemplar la posibilidad de que podía fallarle a su petición. ¿Por qué debía de pasar por todo aquello?, le pasó por la mente de inmediato, no parecía justo. Era tan sólo un niño apenas, ¿Cómo se supone que se haría cargo él?_

— _¿Cloud? — llamó insegura la escuálida chiquilla, al ver que su hermano se había detenido de golpe con una expresión rara en el rostro. _

_Eso le sirvió para regresarle a la realidad de nuevo, al menos en apariencia, pues su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto._

— _Vamos, Elena — hizo un intento de sonrisa._

_Se encaminó sin darle tiempo a nada. No quería preocuparle, no serviría de nada hacerlo. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos más, dirigiendo sus pisadas hacia una casa en específico, que se sabían a la perfección donde quedaba. Cuando llegaron a ella, se percataron de que las luces estaban apagadas por completo, seña inequívoca de que la dichosa casa estaba vacía. Elena, como era su nombre, se disgustó al instante. _

—_Seguro que esta en el bar —refunfuño ella, corriendo hacia el pequeño pórtico de la casa y sentándose en los escalones, algo enojada. Sabía que su hermano no les dejaría entrar, si no habían obtenido permiso primero. Odiaba eso, ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ser siempre tan buen chico?, pensó apática, al tiempo que recargaba sus brazos en ambas piernas, y apoyaba su cabeza en estas._

— _Bueno — empezó encaminando hacia donde mismo, también algo desanimado por eso, para sentarse a su lado, tratando de no despertar a la pequeña que llevaba bien dormida desde hace horas — habrá que esperar a que regrese…_

—_Podríamos entrar —le interrumpió ella, sabiendo la repuesta que obtendría. Pero al menos, quería intentarlo._

— _Y darle motivos para que se enfade y no eche mas rápido — su voz era suave y calmada, pero llevaba un dejo de reproche. _

— _¡Pero tengo hambre! — le gritó enfada, sintiendo coraje de que a su hermano parecía darle igual eso, aunque no era así._

— _¡Elena!— le gritó también, con molestia. No era necesario que la demás gente del pueblo se enterara de aquello. — ya esperaste mucho, puedes esperar un rato mas, ¿no?_

_Para su mala suerte, aquellos gritos tuvieron efecto. La pequeña Yuffie se unió a ellos de nuevo, despertando del mundo de los sueños, y no tardo mucho en hacerse notar._

— _Cloud, tengo hambre — Salió de su boquita, sin siquiera estar muy consiente todavía. _

_El niño la miró con tristeza, en cuanto le escuchó. Suspiró cansadamente, al tiempo que de manera tierna bajaba a Yuffie de su regazo y se ponía de pie. Podía lidiar con Elena, pero no con Yuffie. Ella era tan chiquita y tan indefensa, que le hacia sentir como un miserable el negarle algo tan importante._

— _Esta bien. — dijo antes de encaminarse a la puerta de la casa, sintiendo algo incomodo la mirada de la mas grande de sus hermanas, nada ajeno a los celos que la pequeña Yuffie despertaba en ella cada vez que él le daba gusto —Quédense aquí._

_La puerta no estaba cerrada. Entró, no muy convencido, pero lo hizo de todas formas, que bien se sabia las represalias de hacer algo sin permiso del dueño de aquella casa. Se asomó un poco esperando ver algo o a alguien entre toda la oscuridad que inundaba a esas horas. Pero nada, no había nadie en casa, como habían adivinado. Se adentro unos cuantos pasos y luego se encaminó a mano izquierda, sabiéndose el camino de memoria, hasta que llegó a la pequeña cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, teniendo que cerrar sus ojos un segundo ante aquella luz cegadora. _

"_Que sorpresa" renegó el chico, ante aquella visión algo desalentadora. No había mucho de donde escoger. Al parecer seguía estando igual que la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. Y terminó por comprobarlo cuando sus azules ojos se encontraron con el mismo plato semivacío de la última vez, el cual ahora ya estaba mas que enmohecido. Había un poco de leche también, pero igual, ya estaba pasada, terminó por corroborar en cuanto le quito la tapa al envase, con la esperanza de poderle dar al menos eso a sus hermanas. Fuera de eso, lo que más abundaba no era otra cosa más que cervezas y ni siquiera estaban llenas. Cerró la puerta del refrí, casi de un portazo, molesto por lo que veía. _

_Buscó en un par de gavetas, sin mucho éxito. De verdad que en aquella casa no parecía haber nada comestible. Se giró derrotado hacia la mesita, creyendo que no encontraría nada, pero se equivocó. Había unas cuantas piezas de pan en una bolsa toda destapada. Más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, las tenía ya en sus manos. Las olió un poco, esperanzado en que no estuvieran echadas a perder también. Parecía no ser así, pero quiso cerciorarse dándole una pequeña mordida a una de ellas. Estaban buenas. Se alegró, era eso o nada. Llenó uno cuantos vasos de agua del grifo y salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo._

— _Es todo lo que encontré — dijo sentándose de nuevo, en medio de ambas, pasándole un par de piezas de pan a cada una. _

— _¡Yupi! —gritó Yuffie muy feliz de ver comida antes sus ojitos. _

**_Varias horas después…_**

_Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, todo el pueblo se había ido a dormir desde hace rato y sólo se escuchaba el cantar de algunos grillitos molestos. Hacia un poco de frío. La suave brisa que corría llegaba a ser molesta si se estaba a fuera, el cual era el caso de 3 niños que tenían que soportarla donde estaban. Sentados en los escalones del pequeño pórtico de la única casa que parecía estar mas que abandonada, aunque no es que fuera el caso y sólo se debiera su mal aspecto a que al dueño de la misma no le interesa su mantenimiento en lo mas mínimo. El niño, el mayor de los tres, no tenia mas de doce años de edad. Sus cabellos eran de color sol, tan amarillos que deslumbraban y hacían el contraste perfecto a sus ojos azules intensos como el mar. La que le seguía se trataba de una chiquilla algunos dos años menor. Su cabello también era claro como el de su hermano aunque un poco más opaco pero le llegaba poco mas de la cintura. La ultima era un niñita de cinco años, su apariencia nada tenia que ver con la de los otros dos chicos, pues su cabellera era mas bien negra, como la misma noche en que se hallaban a estas horas y estaban súper cortitos, aun as i la hacia ver como toda una muñequita._

_—Tengo mucho sueño — se quejó por enésima vez la niña de cabellos rubios al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano. Si no podían entrar en la casa y no se veía para cuando llegaría su padre para permitirles el acceso, al menos dormiría ahí, que parecía que su hermano estaba más que blindado a sus suplicas, y para colmo su rival, la mocosa de Yuffie, como ella le decía, al parecer el sueño no le hacia ni cosquilla ahora. Claro había dormido ya bastante rato, cuando estaban en camino. De no ser así, ya hubiese hasta llorado por una camita calientita. Elena renegó de eso, con una sola lagrimita de la niña le hubiera ayudado a ella para que Cloud las dejara pasar al interior de la casa. Pero nada, la chiquilla estaba de lo mas feliz unos cuanto pasos de ellos jugando en el suelo —Cloud — le llamó ya acostada, volteando su vista hacia arriaba un momento para verlo. _

_— ¿Si? — le contestó el chiquillo, despegando la mirada de la menor, que ahora se hallaba bien entretenida haciendo dibujos en el suelo con una varita, aunque poco veía sus creaciones pues estaba muy oscuro. _

_—Cántame la canción que cantaba mamá para que me durmiera —pidió de manera lastimera, recordando con tristeza que de ahora en adelante tendría que conformarse sólo con la versión de su hermano. Pues jamás escucharía la de su madre de nuevo._

_Su hermano le acaricio el cabello un par de veces, de manera suave. Su mirada se ensombreció de nuevo ante aquella simple petición, y tuvo que hacer realmente un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar al escucharla._

_—Esta bien— dijo este, soltando un suspiro de melancolía, muy marcado. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y empezó a tararear el comienzo, queriendo darle gusto a la niña que era ahora era su responsabilidad y que la pequeña Yuffie._

_Adormir mi niña, a dormir mi amor_

_A dormir mi niña que te canto yo_

_Si esta niña niña que tengo yo aquí_

_Si esta niña niña quisiera dormir_

_Para que se duerma canto un poquitín_

_Para que se duerma como un serafín_

_Esta niña linda se ha dormida ya_

_Y un dulce angelito un beso le da_

_Mmmm…. Mmmmmm…_

_A dormir mi niña, a dormir mi amor._

_A dormir mi niña que te can…._

_La niña era feliz de escuchar aquella melodía que su madre le dedicaba cada noche, a pesar de ya no ser una bebé. Y aunque su hermano no cantaba nada mal tampoco, no era la voz de su madre, pero tendría que conformarse desde ahora. De pronto, ya no escuchó nada más, y tuvo que abrir sus ojos de nuevo al sentir que unas cuantas gotitas de agua salada que le caían en la mejilla. Giró su vista hacia arriba, encontrándose con el culpable de aquello. Estaba llorando y ella se sintió triste también y culpable de haberlo provocado. No pudo evitarlo mas, quería llorar al igual que su hermano, y quería gritarle al cielo que simplemente no era justo, pero estaba cansada de hacerlo a estas alturas. No servía de nada, por más lagrimas que derramara, su madre no volvería. Se hizo la fuerte entonces, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y fingió haberse quedado dormida._

_—Mamá… —se le escapó de los labios al chiquillo, cerrando los ojos también, queriendo intentar traerla de nuevo al menos en sus pensamientos._

_No había podido evitarlo en absoluto. Se soltó llorando como si fuera un bebé y no le importó que le vieran esta vez. Hacia ya una semana que se había tenido que hacer el fuerte y se había tenido que guardar las lagrimas de dolor que ahora dejaba salir a sus anchas. Había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida, y no era para menos el llanto. Se había quedado sólo, por su cuenta. Por si fuera poco ahora estaba a cargo de dos niñas menores que él. No era justo, pensaba el chiquillo. Simplemente, no lo era._

_La pequeña azabache también lo notó, y dejó de lado su entretenido juego de inmediato y corrió un poco hasta llegar a su lado. Tocó sus mejillas, recorriendo el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado en estas. Y le obligó a levantar la cara para mirarla. _

_—No llores, Cloud. — suplicó tiernamente. Le ponía triste verlo así, y se enojaba con facilidad contra el responsable de hacerle entristecer, fuera quien fuera. Nadie, nadie podía hacerle o decirle nada a su hermano sin que Yuffie se las cobrara de inmediato. Y ya varios lo habían comprobado, sobretodo, Elena y unos chicos del pueblo, que eran los que más le molestaban. En los pocos meses que tenía de ser hermana de Cloud, le había tomado mucho cariño y se había hecho a la idea ya de que Cloud le pertenecía. Y nadie se metía con sus cosas, eso estaba más que claro para la chiquilla. Nadie. Lastima que con la culpable de aquellas lágrimas no podía arremeter, era la ventaja de la que disfrutaban sólo las personas que pasaban a la otra vida, donde Yuffie no podía, ni quería seguirlas. _

_Al ver que el rubio dejaba de lado las lágrimas para prestarle atención, la niña se puso de lo más feliz por haber logrado que dejara de llorar. _

_—Lo siento, Yuffie… —se disculpó el de ojos celeste, sintiéndose mal por haber preocupado a la pequeña. Lo bueno que Elena parecía haberse quedado dormida y no le escuchaba, pensó el chico aliviado. No quería verse débil, pues ahora tenía que ser fuerte por ambas niñas que estaban con él._

_— Te voy a ser un dibujo — dijo y rápido se arrodilló en el suelo a hacer los intentos de dibujos que tanto le gustaba hacer, pero esta vez con su deditos pues había dejado la vara en el otro sitio que había tomado como pizarrón._

_Hizo dos cirulos, y luego le colocó varias rayitas por debajo, queriendo asemejar el cuerpo, entrelazando las que intentaban de brazos. Trazó unas cuantas líneas más que ella juraba como cabello de aquellos monos, y se dio por satisfecha._

_—Somos tú y yo — sonrió, girándose hacia el niño, que le ponía toda la atención del mundo como si la chiquilla fuera las más grande pintora de la faz de la tierra, aunque realmente no podía ver mucho con lo oscuro que estaba. —Este eres tú y esta soy yo —dijo con vocecita de miel, logrando su objetivo, que su hermano se derritiera por lo tierna que era y volviera a estar feliz sin acordarse de nada malo o triste. _

_— Gracias, Yuffie. —Se dio el lujo de reírse un poco de manera genuina, como no hacerlo era Yuffie después de todo, su Yuffie. Si bien, el cielo le había quitado lo más importante en su vida y lo maldecía por eso, también le agradecía que le hubiera mandado semejante angelito. Era la única, además de su propia madre y la chica de la que estaba mas que embelesado en Nibelheim, que le trataba bien en todo el mundo. Y por eso la adoraba._

_Le dedicó uno cuantos segundos más de observación, mientras la niña le explicaba las cosas inexistentes que juraba estaban en el retrato que había hecho. Y de inmediato sintió que le estrujaban el corazón al recordar como es que la niña había llegado a él. Sintió coraje y por que no, odio, al hacer memoria de cómo ese sujeto la abandonada a su suerte con él sin siquiera conocerle de nada. Pero también sintió gusto y alegría. Gracia a ese imbécil el podía tenerla y ver un poquito de Luz al final de su túnel de oscuridad._

_— Maldito Zack Fair— se le escapó de los labios al chiquillo de manera casi inaudible, queriendo olvidar aquel nombre que no podía por más que intentara. No entendía como es que alguien podría ser tan cruel y simplemente marcharse dejando a una inocente a su suerte. No entendía y no quería entender jamás._

_— ¿Qué? — preguntó la nena, habiendo escuchado algo y volteando hacia él._

_Cloud negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. No quería recordarle cosas malas a la niña tampoco. Aunque ignoraba por completo que para la nena aquel nombre no significaba nada de nada._

_— ¿Y que mas estas dibujando? — cambió de tema._

_Unos pasos se escucharon cerca, no dándole tiempo a la niña de continuar con su explicación. Alguien más había llegado. _

_—Pero que #&ç#&!¬+# están haciendo aquí? — escupía de manera grosera un hombre rubio, en cuanto estuvo los suficientemente cerca de los niños._

_— Papá — Soltó Cloud, reconociéndolo._

_Elena se levantó de inmediato, un poco asustada, hacia bastante que ella no lo veía. Yuffie lo miraba expectante, al fin lo conocía y se le hizo un personaje peculiar. Cloud se puso de pie, y fue imitado por su hermana, que hizo lo mismo y se puso un poco atrás suyo, refugiándose por si las dudas. _

Continuara…

**¡Hola otra vez! Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, si le gusto algo esta loca idea que me surgió hace mucho, estaré mas que complacida en recibir sus reviews (si es que quieren dejarlos, no hay presión, XD)**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye, bye. Athena Deshita!**


End file.
